


Stay

by twtd



Series: Perfume and Rain [2]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as Casey was untying the sash of her robe (Liz's robe), the robe that made her seem like she belonged, even as she was guiding Liz's hands to her waist, to her breasts, to her thighs, Liz knew that Casey wouldn't be as easy to walk away from as all of the other women, and it would be for all of the wrong reasons. The story that takes place inside of that line. A (not so) missing scene from Perfume and Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Liz ran her hands up the outsides of Casey's thighs, parting the robe that she was wearing. The rain outside was still pounding down, futilely trying to wash away some the city's pervasive dinginess. Everything might feel new again after it stopped, but by the morning the old, worn feeling would return. Liz didn't mind that. She liked the sense of history that it gave the buildings, the neighborhoods. The skin under her hands was smooth, the definition in the muscles easy to feel even if she couldn't see it. She should have expected it from someone who played softball like she was still in college.

 

Casey was reclining before her on the couch, her eyes drifting closed as Liz's hands moved further up her body and exposed, then covered, more of her skin. The sash of the robe stopped her progress just above Casey's hips. Liz leaned in and kissed her again as she untied the loose knot. Casey's lips were cool under hers and Liz could still taste the mix of alcohols on her breath. Their tongues met, then pulled back and Liz lightly closed her teeth on Casey's bottom lip, scraping them against it. Casey tried to slide further down the couch and under her. Liz knew how comforting the weight of another person could be and shifted around where Casey could resettle. The robe was completely open now and Liz pushed the sides back to frame Casey's breasts. Casey's nipples hardened at the cool air but Liz quickly covered the younger woman's breasts with her hands. She smiled at the contrast between Casey's nipples and the rest of the softer skin around them. The smiled turned into a smirk as Casey arched up into her.

 

She brought their mouths together again and swallowed Casey's moan. Light flashed through the room and the rumble of thunder followed quickly behind it. She didn't know if it was the sudden illumination or the sound that made Casey open her eyes, but when she did, Liz felt her blood rush. This time she was the one who moaned as they kissed. Her chest was flushed and she was breathing heavily. The lightening flashed again and suddenly they were clutching at each other. She couldn't get close enough. The robe was too thick, covering too much of Casey's skin. All of its erotic potential was lost to her annoyance as she pushed it down Casey's arms, tugged it out from underneath them, and shoved it onto the floor. She pulled her own shirt off and immediately felt Casey's hands going for her bra. She fumbled it once.

 

"Fuck."

 

Then Liz felt the straps sliding down her arms, and almost simultaneously, Casey's mouth on one of her nipple. It was hot against her skin. Everything was hotter now. Their skin seemed to be burning together, fusing then pulling apart only to repeat the process. Casey grabbed her hands and pushed them into her chest, rising to meet them. Liz didn't know when she had taken her panties off, but as she looked down, Casey was naked under her. The view left her reeling and without preamble she pushed Casey's legs apart and started licking her. Casey jumped, almost flinched at the contact as thunder rattled the windows. It was so hot, the air was so thick, that she could barely breath, but stopping simply wasn't an option. She looked up and saw Casey touching her own nipples, fighting the urge to throw her head back, and instead staring intently at down at her. Liz couldn't look away. She pushed her fingertips into Casey's hips in an effort to control her movement but it was impossible. She could feel Casey's muscles shifting under her fingers, feel them bunching up beside her cheeks. She gave up and let go. There were better things that she could be doing with her hands.

 

Casey gasped as Liz pushed her fingers into her pussy. Casey pushed back, pushed her clit further into Liz's mouth and opened her legs as widely as the couch would allow. Liz kept pushing, kept licking, anything to get closer, anything. Her fingers felt like they were melting. Everything was turning to liquid heat. The flesh under her tongue was the only solid thing left and it became the center of her universe.

 

She licked and licked and licked.

 

And then the liquid coalesced, rushing back in on her. The body underneath her was solid again, rigid, then limp. The room echoed with sound. Casey's muscles continued to spasm erratically as Liz carefully removed her fingers. Casey was trying to lift her head back up but Liz could see the moment when she decided that the effort wasn't worth it. She let it drop against the edge of the couch. Her eyes drifted closed and a faint smile - the first that Liz had seen that night - appeared on her lips. Liz groaned as she stood up. She hadn't had time to take off her pants and now they clung uncomfortably to her legs. Her own muscles ached, both from the awkward position and from yet unfulfilled desire. Moving sent shivers down her spine. Casey was looking at her with a vague concern, as though she still wasn't sure if Liz was going to throw her out or not. Almost subconsciously, Liz noticed that the rain had stopped. She held out her hand to help Casey up. And then, after Casey stood, she uttered a single word.


End file.
